Me gustas
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Hinata conoció a Naruto, se enamoro. El me gustas lo vomito. AU y algo de OoC


_¡Hola!_

 _Hace ya un buen de tiempo que no subo nada por aquí, y de veras que no es por falta de inspiración, sino más bien por asuntos externos a mí, pero el hecho de que haya podido volver a escribir algo es buena señal._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _Bueno, quien guste, a leer._

* * *

 **Me gustas.**

* * *

 _ **Una semana.**_

Ojos expresivos, sonrisa sincera, no muy alto, peinado gracioso, un buen chico.

Esa era la opinión de Hinata Hyuga acerca del nuevo chico al que había conocido hacía ya un par de meses: Naruto Uzumaki. Normal que en su descripción acerca de él solo pudiese decir cosas acerca de su físico, esa era su opinión al solo tener una semana de conocerlo.

 _ **Mes y medio.**_

Gracioso, sencillo, de buen gusto, muy caballeroso, amable, genital, responsable y algo impuntual, honesto, preocupado por el bienestar de su familia y amigos, siempre tiene algo que decir, lindo, de buen corazón. Esta era la opinión de Hinata después de mes y medio de conocerlo.

Hacía ya más de un mes que Hinata Hyuga había entrado a trabajar a una nueva empresa, mismo lugar en donde lo conoció. Un chico que, al momento de ella entrar, parecía haberla acogido para enseñarle cuanto pudiera, y todo lo que él tenía para mostrarle acerca del nuevo trabajo que debía desempeñar, ella parecía una especie de esponja lista para absorber cuanto pudiera que saliera de la boca de él.

 _Amigos al instante._

La primera semana de toparse con tan buena persona, ya le diferenciaba de entre los demás.

Su primera salida a comer juntos durante la hora de comida, él solo hablar y hablar haciéndola reír, descubriendo así lo bueno que él era para contar cualquier cosa con un buen toque de humor, y lo bien que ella escuchaba y sabia reír.

Transcurrió un mes de manera algo rápida para ella, el tiempo pasaba sin que se diera cuenta en ese trabajo que ahora tenía. Dos nuevos buenos compañeros tenía en su nuevo puesto de trabajo, Kiba y Shino, que aunque al principio le jugaban un par de bromas, después se adaptó bien a trabajar con ellos y ahora eran buenos amigos. En una ocasión casi llora cuando ellos le dijeron- _"Tienes a tus dos amigos para que te cuiden"-_ , después de defenderle de una situación con una compañera en cuestión de trabajo.

Durante ese mes no dejo de tener contacto con Naruto, él siempre se aparecía en su área de trabajo y lograba hacerla reír al instante, Naruto una persona de sangre muy liviana. Si necesitaba ayuda para cualquier cosa en cuestiones de trabajo ahí estaba él, dispuesto a ayudarle con la mejor de las actitudes. Por alguna razón sus horarios para salir a comer siempre se sincronizaban y terminaban disfrutando de sus almuerzos juntos. Y hasta la hora de salir y tomar el autobús, se iban juntos, casualmente el hogar de Naruto quedaba de paso de donde vivía ella.

Lunes. A como sufría los lunes ¿La razón? Él no venía. No tenía a quien preguntar sobre sus dudas acerca de diferentes cuestiones laborales y le tocaba batallar en serio. Y lo extrañaba, extrañaba tener con quien hablar y reír a carcajadas. Él era ya su mejor amigo.

Un mensaje de Naruto a la hora que fuera... y ella sonreía ansiosa por responder.

Trabajando, él se ponía serio haciendo alguna tarea, y ella lo observaba atenta, admirando esa seriedad.

Llegar al lugar de trabajo y buscarlo con la mirada de entre todos los demás.

-¿Me prestas tu locker?-pregunto ella un día.

-Vamos a sacarle copia a la llave. - el contesto al instante.

Desde entonces compartían locker.

Así era él. Demasiado lindo, siempre dispuesto a hacer algo por los demás.

También era un tragón amante de la comida.

-Naruto-kun...-ese fue probablemente el primer suspiro que ella había dado pronunciando su nombre. Había sido después de que el la ayudara, la ayuda más importante que ella pudo haber recibido.

Ocurrió un día mientras caminaban juntos fuera de su lugar de trabajo, eran ya pasadas la nueve de la noche y como siempre ambos pensaban tomar el autobús. En eso a ella se le ocurre sacar su móvil del bolsillo, y leyó un mensaje que le lleno de pánico el corazón.

- _Él bebe tiene mucha temperatura-_ fue lo primero que Hinata leyó, al instante le informo a Naruto y este, al ver que ella del susto no reaccionaba rápido, le pregunto la dirección exacta de donde cuidaban a su bebe. Hinata era madre soltera.

Con su tartamuda voz Hinata logro contestar y Naruto pidió un uber, el auto no tardó mucho en llegar y ambos subieron. Tenía miedo, Hinata realmente tenía miedo por su hijo, nunca le había dado temperatura y sabía que podía llegar a convulsionar, ella misma padecía de esa enfermedad y aun no sabía si su hijo la había heredado, epilepsia. Temblaba e intentaba controlarse, no quería que Naruto se diera cuenta de cómo se encontraba y la creyera alguien débil. Mientras Naruto parecía que, si se había dado cuenta de su estado, desde el asiento de al lado intentaba darle palabras tranquilizadoras.

Llegaron al lugar, al entrar Hinata encontró a su hijo en los brazos de su padre Sasuke, el pequeño si estaba algo caliente pero no era algo que alarmara, sin embargo, aun así, tenía pensado llevarlo con el médico. Mientras Naruto esperaba afuera, pudo haberse ido, pero se quedó a esperarla.

Una vez que tuvo a su hijo con ella y reviso su temperatura se tranquilizó. Le comento a Naruto que iría a consultarlo, él se ofreció a acompañarla. Caminaron hasta que llegaron al lugar, lamentablemente este estaba cerrado. -Creo que entonces lo llevare a casa y le daré un baño con agua tibia- era ya muy noche como para que otro lugar estuviese abierto y llevar al pequeño.

Naruto la acompaño a casa. Antes de que él se fuera ella tuvo un fuerte deseo de querer abrasarlo, como una especie de agradecimiento por su ayuda, o quizá quería robarle algo de la fuerza que el desprendía, o simplemente quería algo de consuelo, como fuera contuvo su impulso, y simplemente dijeron adiós. Estaba realmente agradecida.

Pasaron los días.

El la miraba a los ojos, y ella no podía mantenerle la mirada ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿desde cuándo reaccionaba así con él?

Mas días pasaron, estaba cerca de él, y podía sentir al instante como su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro se calentaba, suponía se ponía roja.

Ya estaba, le gustaba su mejor amigo.

Una extraña noche, después de haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Naruto ¿gustar era un sentimiento? Como fuera, le gustaba, y quería decírselo.

Una llamada al celular de el por una razón trivial. Guardo silencio-¿Te enojas si te digo que me gustas?- lo soltó al teléfono, lo escupió, lo vomito, lo saco. Y justo después se arrepintió, apretó los labios y cerró los ojos, aunque sabia nadie la estaba viendo, respiro, esperando que decía él. Se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, aun así quería escuchar lo que él diría-¿es en serio?-escucho del otro lado. No pudo más, era demasiado vergonzoso, colgó.

Estaba hecho, estaba dicho. ¿Qué podía hacer? Fue como decían en los padrinos mágicos, un impulso de estupidez. Pero también, de alguna forma, era algo liberador.

Ella lo dijo, porque si se esperaba a decirlo, entonces seguiría teniendo contacto con él y cabía la posibilidad de que se hicieran más unidos, y si eso pasaba seguramente él le gustaría aún más, y entonces si ella sufriría por una respuesta como la que ya le había dado. Entonces si ese ¿es en serio? Hubiese dolido.

Cayendo ya la media noche conto lo que había pasado a sus amigas. Y estas tanto la consolaron como la regañaron. -Aguántate como macha- le dijo una de ellas. ¿Qué más le quedaba?

Al día siguiente, en el trabajo, tanto el como ella, todo normal. El actuaba normal porque era alguien serio con su trabajo, ella también lo era, pero la razón de que actuase normalmente era que se le había olvidado lo que había hecho. Al llegar la tarde, un par de horas antes de salir recordó lo que había pasado, lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho, y otra vez sintió su cara arder.

Sin embargo, lo pensó. Quería una respuesta y ¿es en serio? No era una

Todo normal cuando salieron del trabajo, todo normal cuando subieron al autobús.

Y todo normal cuando bajaron de él.

Hasta que... lo pensó, y lo soltó-Lo que te dije el otro día, si era cierto-Estaba contestando su pregunta, creía que así él contestaria las de ella.

Un balde de agua muy muy fría le cayó encima después de que el levantara la cabeza y le mirara desde donde estaba sentado para solo decirle-Es que no sé qué decirte-.

Golpe al ego, no era que le hiciera daño que él no le correspondiera, es que era un golpe al ego.

No podía con una bateada, nunca se había "confesado" a nadie, era su primera vez, y recibía calabazas. No podia mantenerle la mirada, solo volteo el rostro-Creo que mejor me voy-. No supo si él dijo algo más después de eso, sentía tanta pena que solo quería irse corriendo de ahí. Y lo hizo, en cuanto se alejó un par de metros de él, salió corriendo.

Tenía demasiada pena acumulada en ella. Sin embargo, todo lo que había pasado, se le olvido al pasar a recoger a su bebe y ver esos grandes y expresivos ojos. Siempre era si, ese niño tan lindo que el cielo le había dado, hacía que todo lo demás se le olvidará. Todo cambio cuando su niño se durmió, entonces volvió a acordarse de todo, y se decidió por arreglarlo. Decidida tomo su móvil y escribió un mensaje. Uno en donde le pedía a Naruto que olvidara lo que ella le había dicho, que se le olvidaría. Y por supuesto que creía que se le olvidaría, no era un sentimiento todavía, se confesó antes de que este se hubiese convertido en uno. En el mensaje le pedía que todo fuera tal como antes. No esperaba que lo respondiera, solo que lo leyera e hiciera que nada paso.

Sin embargo, le respondió. Y ella incluso se asustó por su respuesta aun antes de haberla leído.

Ella contesto, y en algún punto de la conversación él le prometía que olvidaría todo, solo si le dejaba hablar con ella.

Hinata quería saber porque, que podría querer hablar con ella, se imaginaba muchas cosas, y una de las cosas que se imaginaba es que él le pediría que se alejaran hasta que se olvidara por completo lo que había pasado ¿otro bateo? Realmente no sabía si podría con eso. Pero recordó que por sobre todo era su amigo y había hecho ya muchas cosas por ella, se merecía darle ese tiempo a él. -Ok-la conversación termino con la aceptación de ella.

 _Al día siguiente.._.

Normal, como siempre en el trabajo eran solo dos buenos compañeros resolviendo los problemas que se presentaban a diario. Al salir todo parecía estar bien, hablando de todo y a la vez de nada, llegaron a la parada del autobús, solo que esta vez tomaron taxi ya que el autobús tardaba en pasar. Ella lo acompaño hasta donde él tomaba el otro autobús que lo llevaría a su casa. Al llegar a la parada ella pensó que simplemente el esperaría a que su autobús pasara y se iría. Se sentía aliviada de que parecía que a él se le había olvidado lo que le había pedido.

Sin embargo, él se sentó y le pido que se sentara a un lado de él, así lo hizo.

-Ahora si dime ¿te gusto? -Ahora él se lo soltaba a ella.

Hinata se sorprendió por lo directo que hablaba y no alcanzo más que a voltear rápidamente a otro lado, sentía que en cuestión de segundos se había hecho chiquita al lado de él, podía sentir su rostro arder como nunca. Apretó los labios y pensó que ya se lo había dicho no una, sino dos veces ¿Qué más daba una más?-Si-Le salió con dificultad.

Siguieron hablando, y mientras más hablaban Hinata cada vez se sentía más avergonzada y más sorprendía.

¿Qué ella le había gustado a él desde la primera semana que la conoció? ¿Qué él hacia todo lo que hacía no solo porque él así era, sino porque estaba haciendo su lucha con ella? ¿Qué se había sorprendido de que ella fue más valiente que el al confesarse primero? ¿Qué él tenía más de un año sin estar con nadie de quien estuviera enamorado realmente?

\- ¿Entonces?

\- ¿Vamos despacio?

-Vamos despacio.

En eso quedaron ambos, y parecía más que suficiente para los dos.

Se levantaron de donde estaban sentados. Esta vez él no podría acompañarla a su casa, ya era tarde, habían pasado casi dos horas hablando de lo sucedido, ella insistió un poco en que la acompañara, pero si lo hacia el quizá ya no alcanzaría el autobús que lo llevara a su hogar. -Bueno.-dijo Hinata como si se hubiera rendido.

-Un abrazo-pidió Naruto de despedida abriendo sus brazos a todo lo largo como invitándola.

Hinata asintió.

Se acerco a él y lo abrazo, se sentía muy cálido cerca de él. Cerro los ojos y sintió como la apretaba contra él, se sentía segura, antes de quitarse vio su boca de reojo, y otro impulso se adueñó de ella, lo beso. No pudo evitarlo. Naruto le correspondió. Lo labios de Naruto eran cálidos y suaves, el olor de su perfume le llegaba de manera tan agradable, pudo sentir como el la abrazaba.

Unos segundos después el beso termino. Volvieron a abrazarse y ella recargo su barbilla en el hombro de el- ¿Ahora si me acompañas?-

Naruto soltó una leve carcajada-Si te acompaño.

* * *

 _Que bonito._

 _Obviamente es AU_

 _Para una persona especial_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
